I'm Here
by InsaneNarutard0111
Summary: Sequel to They're Here. Minato's Parallel Dimension Jutsu has gone to work again, and this time, it's sent everyone's favorite Narutard, Hikari Kagami, into the Elemental Countries! Can she survive the cruel bindings, the nasty sake, and- twins?
1. Prologue

You people... are really... really... demanding. Almost all of the people who reviewed 'They're Here' requested that I write a sequel. Here you go.

* * *

Prologue

_10 years later…_

"Mommy, Mommy!" 2 little voices squeaked my name over and over again, their owners bouncing up and down on the futons.

"What, what?!" I winced and covered my ears, saying, "I'm right next to you, what it is?!"

They whisper yelled, "Tell us the story about how you and Daddy met!"

I let my hands drop back to my sides and scooted forward.

"That one _again? _Haven't you heard it enough already?"

"Hn, I've heard it more than them and I still want to." Sasuke appeared in the doorway.

"I was even one of the main characters." He sat down on the edge of Chidori's bed, looking expectantly at me.

Chidori's and Raikiri's eyes lit up, and they begged on their hands and knees, "Please, Mommy? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Unfortunately, they had both inherited their father's invincible Puppy Eyes no Jutsu, and were currently working their magic on me.

I finally broke, "*sigh*… fine… get back into bed… wow, I haven't told that one in a while… uh… oh. Ok." I took a deep breath, then began.

"A long, long time ago, before you two were born- actually, even before me and Daddy-"

"Even before Uncle Madara?" Raikiri perked up.

"No, son, not _that_ long ago." Sasuke poked him in the forehead, making the little boy fall back onto his pillow.

"Ow, Daddy…" he sat up and rubbed the sore spot, earning a giggle from his older sister.

"Anyway, yes, a long time ago, before ya'll and your parents, there was a man. His name was Minato Namikaze. Uncle Naruto's dad. He was one of the greatest ninjas in all of the Elemental Countries. You guys know about the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, right?"

The kids nodded their heads vigorously; Sasuke just rolled his eyes, probably thinking some bitter thoughts about all his nasty encounters with the monster.

"Well, before he even Sealed _that_ into Uncle Naruto, he was working on a Jutsu. A very special one, maybe one of the most powerful techniques in the entire Shinobi world!"

The twins' mouths gaped in wonder.

"It allowed him and 20 other people from any point on any continent here, to Teleport to our other house in Karuizawa, Japan. They gradually appeared over the course of 5 days, then on the 6th day, go back to where they came from. It would always happen on July 15th."

"Why it was July 15th, we'll never know." Sasuke added.

"Yes. They would go there annually for 2 years, then the person they stayed with there would come here annually for 2 years. They would switch back and forth like that forever, and the people sent to Karuizawa would change with time."

I paused to catch my breath.

_"SOOO,_ 10 years ago, on July 15th, the 4th Hokage Teleported your real uncle Itachi that you'll never know, Kisame and Zetsu-Aniki, and Hidan and Kakuzu- 2 guys you'll never know either –to our other house. Er, I mean, right behind our house. By that little river." I waved my hand in the direction it would've been in if we were there.

"I just happened to stumble across them, and decided to let them camp out at my place until we could figure out how to get them back. The next day, Pein, Deidara, and Sasori, 3 other guys that have ceased to exist, Konan-Aneki, and your ancestor that prefers to be called 'Uncle' instead of 'Possible Great, Great, Great, Who-Knows-How-Many-Greats Grandfather' Madara came."

"Can we call him 'Possible Great, Great, Great, Who-Knows-How-Many-Greats Grandfather'?" Chidori cocked her head to the side.

"No, you may not."

All 4 of us jumped.

"Madara, can you _please_ stop randomly Teleporting wherever the heck you feel like it? I know, I know, we should be used to it by now, but seriously? It's like being attacked by Miyu and Mitsuki who glomp you when you least expect it, only worse!" Sasuke held his head.

"Uncle Tobi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i!" Raikiri slid out from under the blankets and situated himself on Madara's lap.

I sighed and went on.

"Then Jiraiya, the man who's ¾ responsible for what we are today, but isn't alive anymore; Granny Tsunade, who let Uncle Naruto take over as 7th Hokage; Orochimaru, Daddy's old teacher that was killed; Sakura, Granny Tsunade's student that I refuse to let you call 'Aunt' because of personal reasons that you need not know, even though she's Uncle Naruto's wife; and Daddy."

"Daddy" nodded, letting me continue.

"When we first met, I was pretty sure I hated him."

Sasuke turned anime white and died, and a little ghost floated out of his body.

"But after a little while… I couldn't stop thinking about him."

He resurrected, awesomeness radiating off him.

"And thanks to Ero-Sennin- uh…"

I stopped and cast a panicky look at the 2 older Uchihas in front of me, silently screaming, "Help me! I don't know how to put this into terms a 5-year-old could understand!"

"Ah…" Sasuke started, "Let's just say… that… uh…"

He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of what to say.

"Uh… he… made us pretend to love each other…"

"Even though… they didn't..." Madara helped too, "And… they… ended up falling in love for real."

"Yeah. That's it." I inwardly heaved a sigh in relief, tacking a note that said to thank Tobi later, on the mental corkboard.

_'Neh, you'll probably forget.'_

_**'Probably.'**_

__Why are you guys still here?

Chidori and Raikiri 'oh'-ed in what kids their age believe to be adult understanding.

"Er… anyway… Uncle Itachi, Deidara, and your father repeatedly fought over me; why they did, I have no idea, but Daddy won in the end, and they fought again after they had come back here, Deidara and Itachi lost, and… yeah."

I described the Hunt for Itachi arc to them kind of lamely, but got the general meaning across.

"After those 5 came, then Uncle Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato-Sensei, Sai-Aniki, and the 5th Kazekage, Gaara-Aniki showed up. Then Minato Teleported here."

"But isn't he dead?"

"Yeah, Sasori was already dead, but he still came. Minato was the one who made the Jutsu, so of course he'd come. Besides, you've already met him, like, twice. When we went back to Karuizawa last year, and the year before that." Sasuke explained.

"Oh yeah… he's that guy who looks just like Uncle Naruto, right?" Chidori had also recieved my habit of staring at the ceiling when looking for an answer. At the moment, she was drilling holes into the glow-in-the-dark star stickers stuck above her.

"Yep. You got it. He's the guy to the left of Granny Tsunade on the Hokage Monument behind you." I looked out the window, where the giant carved rock wall stood.

"So, Minato explained everything: the technique, who would be sent, all that stuff. I'd really love to tell you the rest of the story, but it's already 8:30, and you've got your first day at the Academy tomorrow. It's time to go to sleep."

"Aw, I wanna hear the rest!" Chidori whined.

"Uncle Tobi, Uncle Tobi! Make Mommy tell us the rest!" Raikiri clutched Madara's Akatsuki cloak (something that he wore just for the heck of it) and pointed at me.

"No, guys, you heard her, you have to go to bed now, otherwise, you won't have the strength to show everyone at school what you can do." Madara picked the younger of the twins up off his lap and set him back on the bed.

"And if you bring shame to the Uchihas, then I'll disown you." He said gravely.

"No pressure!" He chirped and Teleported somewhere downstairs.

"He doesn't really mean that, does he?" Sasuke asked, partially closing the children's bedroom door behind him, after saying good night.

"Nah, he's kidding. Or, I think he is… never can tell with Tobi." I shrugged, picking up a stray plushy and throwing back into their room.

"Oh… ok, well, Naruto wants to see me in the Hokage Tower, so hopefully, I'll see you later."

He gave me a light peck, saying, "Love you, bye!" then formed a Hand Seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I smiled to myself and started down the stairs.

Leaving a note for Madara, I walked down the populated streets of Konoha.

It had been about 7 years since the Naruto series had ended, and I was glad of it.

It finally meant that the kids and I wouldn't have to live in hiding, for fear of screwing up the story.

Naruto himself had dragged Sasuke back to Konoha, who dragged me with him.

Tsunade had Sasuke on probation for a while, but eventually granted him the title of ANBU Black Ops leader, and myself a citizen license.

I walked in the bar I usually went to, looked for the retired Godaime, found her, and sat at a table.

"You've yet to tell me all that's happened between the 2 of you for the past 5 years" she said, downing a cup of sake.

I laughed nervously, "Heh, heh, sorry, about that. We were kind of busy getting moved in, and since I was pregnant with the twins, that just added to the stress. I wanted to have them in Konoha, so we had to plan everything out in such a way that they'd be born within the 6 days I had in your Universe."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

She burst out laughing.

"You guys… had- had to… _plan_… when you… were… g-gonna… have…" she choked out between laughs.

I turned bright red, muttering, "We figured it'd be best to get married somewhere that Sasuke wasn't being hunted, and my hometown is like, the little marriage village of Japan, so when he and everyone else came in 2014, we had a small wedding… and the next year… I conceived…"

My sentence withered away.

Tsunade calmed down poured me a glass of rice wine and pushed it across the table, saying, "Well, I don't blame you for wanting to have the kids here, not after seeing how the Japanese medical system works. Plus, if they weren't born here, you probably wouldn't have known that those twos' eye colors are only DNA mutations."

"What? And you know I don't drink."

"There's nothing physically or mentally wrong with Chidori or Raikiri, they just have 2 different eye colors because they're the offspring of a regular human and a ninja. Even though your eyes are hazel and Sasuke's are dark grey, something- probably Sasuke's fault –made the DNA quarter up. They do have good Chakra signatures, and they've inherited the Sharingan. So, there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Tsunade nodded professionally.

"Oh… ok… this is great! When did you find out all this?"

"We've been studying it ever since they were born. We discovered that Chidori's left eye was ice blue, and her right was dull red. Raikiri's were reversed, the blue on the right, and red on the left. Once they activate their Sharingan, both should be the normal color."

I let a relieved sigh escape me.

_'So they aren't freaks of nature!'_

_**'They weren't to begin with.'**_

__Tsunade leaned in, "Now, you need to tell me what happened in the 3 days that I wasn't with you guys in 2011."

* * *

Uh... yeah. That was a really long prologue.  
Don't worry! I'll explain the rest in the first chapter! But only if you review and vote in the poll I've got on my account!  
If you flame me, I'll use Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu and melt you!  
Anko: hm... wonder how you'd taste with mitarashi sauce...  
... ew.  
Thanks for reading!  
-InsaneNarutard0111


	2. Discontinuation

I've decided to discontinue this and all my other stories, simply because I've lost my labor of love. I'm very sorry if I have disappointed, hurt, or insulted you in any way, but I have to stop writing.  
Yours 'till Madara dies, InsaneNarutard0111


End file.
